Halloween Party!
by Shin-Hana
Summary: Rinali and I are throwing a random Halloween party for some of the BO members. The costumes run wild...who is the sane one here? Who's the seme? What happened in the closet? R&R please  HAPPY HALLOWEEN!
1. The beginning

**Shin-Hana:** Heh heh, my famous crack fics section of my head lives! I bring to you...Halloween Party!

**Kanda: **OMFG...you stupid b! What's wrong with you?!!!

**Shin-Hana:** Hey Kanda, why don't you STFU so I can start?

**Kanda:** .::runs to hide in a closet::.

Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man. Or Halloween. It belongs to Katsura Hoshino and the Halloween spirit...or _spirits_...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chpt.1: The beginning...**

"Hey Shin-Hana! How you doing?" Rinali called Shin-Hana.

"Good good. What's with the early call?" Shin-Hana asked while listening to the science teacher while writing this story.

"I'm going to throw a Halloween party and was hoping if you could help. It's going to be tomorrow. Nine PM okay?"

"Sure sure. It's a costume party?"

"Yup, but I need help looking for costumes and all the decorations and food and drinks."

"I'll come help once this class is over okay?"

"No problem."

The class finished and a magical first ever loop-hole appeared. The young author grabbed her things and jumped in, to be transported to the Black Order Headquarters.

"This party is a secret from most of the other members okay? I sent out some invitations but the costumes will be decided by us so it'll be a lot more fun! A masquerade you know?"

"That'd be so fun! First lets get the food and decorations!"

Rinali grabbed her purse and Shin-Hana grabbed her Naruto frog purse thing from her backpack. Heading to the closest grocer, they bought apples, hotdogs, stuff to make an Orange coloured cake, stuff for cookies, spaghetti noodles, ground beef and a whole bunch of Vodka and random juices.

"What's next?" Shin-Hana hauled the Vodka up the big-ass mountain (they bought a lot) that is Headquarters.

"Costumes, but we need to get rid of _all_ of their clothing so they _have_ to wear it." Rinali packed everything in the cupboard and fridge once they finally made it up.

"Oooooo! Lets put Allen in a lolita dress!" Shin-Hana drew a picture of it and handed it to the pig-tailed hair girl.

"And Kanda in a waitresses uniform!" Rinali drew one of Kanda too.

The two girls spent half of the day drawing out each guests costume, along with their own. Ravi was suppose to wear a rabbit outfit, Bookman in a panda one, Arystar as a cat, and Komui as a mushroom.

"That's so cute!" Shin-Hana awww-ed at Rinali's witch outfit.

"I love your vampire one! It's so cool! But how are we going to create these costumes on such short notice?"

"Only one person can do it this fast. And it's _**HIM**_."

"You don't mean..." Rinali gasped.

"Yes. _**HIM**_."

Heading down a dark little alley and weaving through some more, ending up in front of a shop called ME Fitters (who can guess what ME Fitters mean? If you can I'll write a D.Gray-Man fanfic of ur genre picking and charac picking first to get it right I'll write one for them )

"I'm scared. We don't have payment! What will we do?" Rinali worried.

"I'll take care of it. I hope it works though." Shin-Hana gulped down the worried tone in her voice.

The two girls entered the small shop. A spiky haired girl greeted them, "Welcome to Me Fitters! What can I help you with?"

"We'd like to see Mr.E please."

"You can't see him without pay ̶ " she paused as Rinali handed her a lollipop.

"Right this way please." and the little girl lead the two pass a pair of curtains.

"I see you've found a payment for Rhode. My services won't be as cheap though." a large man in a top hat appeared from out of the shadows.

"Costumes. You can keep a design or all of your choice. We need them by tonight." Shin-Hana spoke quickly and handed Mr.E the sketches.

"Keep the rest. I just want the Allen Walker one."

"No problem. We'll come back at nine tonight." they left the store feeling so very relieved.

"I never knew the Earl does that kinda stuff."

"He does have to make a living and have a hobby after all those years. Million of years." Shin-Hana laughed a bit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nine o'clock came quickly when one or two ae having fun getting rid of all the clothing of the other Black Order members.

"I'll put them in the incinerator for safe keeping."

"Okay, wait, I got to throw out some trash. Can you open the incinerator door please?"

"Sure sure."

Rinali threw in the trash and Shin-Hana pressed the incinerate button. Incinerating all the clothing and trash.

The girls sneaked out and went to ME Fitters (you all know by now right?) to get the clothing. Rinali gave the Earl a copy of her Allen Walker album and said she had the other members too if he was interested.

"No thank you. This is good. Just send me a picture of him in the dress okay?" And I added a garter to his lolita dress."

"Thank you so much! We never even thought of that!" Rinali bounced.

"If you need a favour, coem by anytime we're not at war or whatever." he smiled and waved as they left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shin-Hana: **Okay that was chpt.1 onto the next! I know it was short...was in a rush...


	2. Dirty Costumes

**Shin-hana: **Okay! This is chpt.2! My Disclaimer before stays the same so I'm not gonna type it again since you all know by now

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chpt.2: Dirty Costumes...**

"Where is it?!!! Where is it?!!! All my clothing! My sword! Where the f are they?!!" Kanda went crazy in his room. Turning the palce upside down then back. "All I see is this frilly black purple waitresses dress! No! No! No! And where are my duckie boxers?!! I mean _manly_ boxers?!!!"

Kanda was going really crazy now, he quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped himself up. Running to Allen's room, he bashed through the door. Upon entering, he saw Allen with panties on and a super pink and white frilly dress while Allen was putting the garter on.

"Oh my god!" Kanda covered his nose. But the blood continued to trickle down and gush out sometimes.

"Oh hey Kanda. I couldn't find my clothing so I decided to wear this because it was left on my desk with an invitation. Wanna read it?"

_Hey hey! You've been invited to a Halloween party!!! Please wear what have been chosen for you. Come to the cafeteria at 9 pm tonight!_

_Shin-Hana_

_Rinali_

"Nooo!" Kanda ran back to his room, only to find a bush of spiky red hair on his bed.

"I heard you were looking for your _manly _boxers." Ravi made quotations around the word manly and stared blackly at Kanda. "I didn't find them but I did find something else in your boxer drawer."

"You found my kittie ones?" Kanda perked.

"Nope. THESE!!!!" Ravi smiled and help up a lacy white pantie.

"No fing way! No! I won't! I'd rather die!" Kanda backed himself into a corner.

"Now now Yu-chan!" You need to wear something! Or else... I'm going to drug you! It's a Halloween party! Common! You gotta dress up!" Ravi inched closer and waved the pantie in Kanda's face.

"If I wear this. You need to wear yours!" Kanda sighed and pointed a finger at Ravi.

"Fine then!"

Ravi went to his room to get his costume. A rabbit suit! Complete with ears and a fuzzy tail! Kanda got dressed in his waitresses costume. He even putted on the head piece for it! He stepped out of the washroom, face flushed.

"Not bad. But it's missing something. You hair. Hmm, curls. Not all of your hair but maybe the long bangs you've got. Definitely!"

"God..." Kanda grunted through his clenched teeth.

He sat down and Ravi pulled out a hair curler. Kanda didn't even bother asking why Ravi even had one.

"Okay, one last thing. Make-up and a final checking before you're done." Ravi grabbed out some blush, lip-stick, eyeliner and eyeshadow.

"I could so date you right now."

"I'll fing kill you in your sleep"

"Okay. Okay. Stand up and lemme check if it's all good."

Ravi checked hair, make-up and Kanda's outfit. He bent down,...lifted Kanda's skort really high up. Full pantie shot!

"What the hell?!!!" Kanda took his hand and covered over his skirt.

"Just checking if you actually put them on."

"I did! But it's so uncomfortable! Hey! It's your turn now rabbit boy!"

Ravi took almost two hours to get dressed.

"Common! Get out here! It's your turn to suffer!"

"No!"

"Fine then! I'm busting down the door!" Kanda rammed the door, shattering it to pieces.

"Oh my god..." Kanda's jaw dropped. Ravi was ina skimpy skirt that was once a girl's school uniform (not mine I don't go to a uniform school). The uniform was black and red with red ears and a fluffy red tail.

"You wearing girl's underwear under that...or no?"

"I am wearing panties! This skirt is so damn short! Look!" Ravi flashed Kanda. The boy just fell to the floor unconscious.

.::ping!::. .::ping!::.

"Some one...oh my god! My old eyes!" Bookman fell backwards covering his eyes.

"Haha! Bookman you're really a panda now!"

"At least I don't look like a pedophiles dream come true! And what's wrong with Kanda?"

"I flashed him, see?" Ravi flashed Bookman. He fell unconscious too.

"I don't get it!!!!" Ravi sat down and waited for the two to wake up.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Shin-Hana:** Okay! Lets have a quick break before we continue to Chpt.3. I need more Fanta Grape! And a dark chocolate Mars bar!

**Kanda:** They're in your backpack!

**Shin-Hana: **Oh yeah! Wait, how come you're in my English class?!!!

**Kanda:** I'm in your head you nutcase!

**Shin-Hana:** Ahhh! Get out!

.::door closes::.


	3. Before the Party

**Chpt.3: Before the Party (the shortest chpt there is xD)**

"You fing b! I'm gonna murder you!" Kanda grumbled.

"Damn you boy! I can't get that picture out of my head since I'm used to memorizing everything!" Bookman blushed madly.

"Well sorrrrrrrrry! Forgive me for wearing something that was the only undergarment in my closet! As you can see, this is the only thing I had left!!!!!" Ravi yelled. "Well, anyways, I wouldn't be talking Kanda!"

.::swoosh::.

"Oh my fing god! What's wrong with the both of you?!!! Am I the only _clean_ one here?!!!!" Bookman gasped at the white lacy pantie Kanda had on.

Ravi tip-toed behind Bookman and lifted the little flap at the tail down...

"Oh my!" Ravi laughed.

"What?"

Kanda goes to see what Ravi was laughing about. "You dirty old fart! You're not even wearing anything!!!!!!"

"I-I didn't want too!" Bookman turned red.

.::ding!::. .::ding!::.

"Wow, nine already? Lets go Kitties! Tiem for the party!" Ravi hooked Bookman's and Kanda's arm with his.


	4. The End

**Chpt.4: The End**

"What the hell was in that bobbing for apples?!!!" Kanda freaked. "The boy is friggin' drunk!"

"Mmm...Vodka?" Shin-Hana laughed. "I never knew he would keep trying."

"How 'bout you let him rest in there?" Rinali pointed to a room that is actually a tiny closet.

"Where's Komui?" Ravi asked.

"Over there, Bookman planted him and now Arystar is trying to eat him. It seems my brother is trying to actually be a mushroom."

"Oooooo1 Carrot cake!" Ravi grabbed a piece of the cake and nibbled it.

"Is it just me or are these costumes turning us into...my-o-my. Doesn't that rabbit's neck look tempting? I think it is full of delicious blood!" Shin-Hana suddenly spoke with a vampire accent and inched towards Ravi.

"Certainly deary. I bet he'd taste yummy too!" Rinali cackled.

The two inched closer to Ravi then they ravished him.

In the closet

"Allen? What're you...? Hey! Don't touch that! And stop stripping!!!!"

"Mmmm, but I'm so hot. It's so hot in here!"

"Oh my god! Help!!! Geh! Help! No! Allen...don't! I don't swing that way! DON'T SWING THAT WAAAAAAAY!"

"mmm, don't worry."

"Oh my god!"

"Just relax. I won't hurt you."

"Oh my god! Allen is gonna rape me! Help!!!!!"

"The End."

"Earl! Is this story real?" Rhode sucked on another lollipop.

"Yessirreee! It's a little Halloween play I just did. Did you like it?"

"Mmmmmmhmmmm."

"Now go get dressed and Tiki will take you trick-or-treating!"

"Okay! Can I take Rero?"

"Just for tonight."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shin-Hana:** R&R please!

**Kanda:** You stupid b! You let me get raped by Allen?!!!!!

**Shin-Hana: **Yes...because it's Halloween a...change of pace if you will. Don't worry Ravi, I'm going as a Lolita Witch. Not a vampire.

**Ravi:** Thank god.

_**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!!!!!**_

Yes, I know, kinda rushed. Hey I was on a deadline! I just finished typing all the chpts. In one day!


End file.
